


You're Injured

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [130]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Siv x Thor, bucky x steve, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're Injured

The kids were all worried as soon as they knew what was happening. JARVIS has been instructed that the news would not be played with the kids in the room, and to shut it off if one came in. However, you and Siv did your best to keep them all busy. It was two weeks before your family was home. 

The kids had made loads of cards for everyone on the team and you, Siv and the kids couldn’t help but run to them when their return was announced. No one knew if there were injuries, however. 

Everyone looked beaten as they entered from the elevators. Tony smiles when he saw you, but it was the kids that rushed to him before you could. “Daddy!” Talia cried. “I was so worried! I slept in your bed with mommy, Theo, Annabelle, and my Iron Man stuffy!” 

He brought her close. “We’re home.” He kissed her head. “I’m sorry for worrying you all.” He smiled as the twins attached themselves to him as well. “We’re all pretty much okay. Just sore, and tired.” He would tell you about other injuries later.

You smiled as you watched them and gasped when Thor pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back, thankful that he had come back to his family. His girls had been scared for their father, as they knew nothing of Midgardian battles. “Welcome back.” You told him. 

“Happy to be back.” He kissed your forehead. “And now, I must shower.” He chuckled. “Talk soon.” He squeezed your shoulder and left you be. 

Siv was standing off to the side and gasped when she saw Bucky. “You’re injured.” She said softly. 

He tilted his head. “How’d you know?” After all, he had only broken a few ribs. He was still in his gear, so she couldn’t gel by seeing his discolored skin. 

“I could tell. I have learned to read a hurt body.” She stepped forward. “I made some types of healing agents as I knew there would be injuries. I can apply some?” She offered gently. 

“I appreciate it, Ma’am, but I heal faster than say Stark would. I’ll be fine in a day or so.” He nodded. 

“My balm can heal within an hour or two.” She smiled. When his eyebrows shot up, she chuckled. “I’ve had practice.” She said proudly. “After your shower, I can meet you? Does your husband need some as well?” Siv glanced to Steve. 

Steve had heard and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sure it couldn’t hurt.” He agreed. “We can meet you in the medbay?”

“Wonderful.” She said happily. She enjoyed being able to help others.

They nodded at her and made their way out. Soon the area was clear and the kids were excited but it was also later at night. You, Siv, Heimdall, and Ben got the younger kids down before Heimdall and Ben went to hang out. The older boys were happy everyone was home and decided to play video games into the night. 

Siv hugged you gently. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She smiled. “I am sure we will both sleep much better with our husbands home.”

“I agree.” You smiled. “See you.” You waved. 

Siv watched you go before going to gather her balms. 

* * *

Tony was coming out of the shower when you walked into your room. “Long shower? I bet that get good.” You went to get your nightgown.

“It did.” He agreed, sitting on the bed. “I’m really looking forward to holding you.” He said honestly, watching you move around. “I had been hoping to be gone maybe a few days, but two weeks...that’s the longest I’ve been away from you since Heimdall was an infant.” He sighed. “It was horrible.” He sagged. “At least Nat had Clint. Steve had Bucky.”

You came over to him and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m so sorry.” You kissed his cheek. “You’re home now, and I’m so glad you’re not hurt.”

He hugged you tightly and inhaled your scent. “I missed you so much.” He half whined. 

“I missed you too.” You smiled and hugged him as you laid down. “Now cuddle me and get some rest.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said happily and held you as close as possible. He was looking forward to spending time with the kids the following day, as well. He couldn’t wait for them to talk his ear off. He’d gone too long without their nonstop talking.

You rubbed his chest gently hoping he could rest now. Slowly, you felt him relax. You smiled and did the same. 

* * *

Bucky hissed slightly. “Is it supposed to be warm?” He asked, looking to where she was putting it on.

“Yes, it means it is working.” She said gently. “Don’t worry.” 

Steve watched, intrigued. He was just used to Bruce. “So you do this for a living?” 

She shook her head. “I have many trades.” 

Bucky eyed her. “Not fighting I assume?” 

“Not after I had the girls.” She said easily. “Once they were born, my main role is their mother.” Her tone was proud.

“That’s sweet.” Steve smiled. “They love you.” 

“Thank you.” She crouched as she gently applied a natural bandage to Bucky’s side. Once she was done, she stood. “That can be removed in a couple hours, then you should clean it off. It dries and feels weird if you don’t.” She shrugged. “Do you need some, Captain?” 

He nodded. “My back could use some.” He removed his shirt with ease as Bucky poked the bandage curiously. Steve chuckled at his facial expression. “Andy makes the same face.”

Bucky gave him a half smile. “Yeah, yeah.” He chuckled. 

Siv chuckled as well and began rubbing in the balm. “Both your boys speak fondly of you.”

“Hope they behaved?” Bucky smiled at her. 

“Of course.” She said instantly. “I think that they were all too worried to do much else. We played games with them and watched movies.”

“I’m glad Y/N had you here.” Bucky nodded. “You seem nice.” He shrugged. 

She smiled. “I am glad I was here for her and the kids as well. And thank you. You both seem like brave men.” She said easily. 

Steve blushed automatically. “Thanks, ma’am.” He sat completely still until she was done.

“Siv, please.” She said once she was done. “You two are set. By morning you should be feeling well.” She said happily. “Let me know if you need anything more.”

“If this works, we’ll be calling for you soon.” Bucky grinned. 

“There is no if, dear.” She laughed softly. “Ask Thor.”

“Magic hands then.” Bucky chuckled. “Thank you for helping us.” He said sincerely.

“Anytime.” She nodded and gathered her things. “Sleep well.”

“You as well.” Steve opened the door for her. He held out his other hand for Bucky.

He took it happily and squeezed his hand as they followed her out. He was looking forward to some quiet time with his husband that night. 

Siv smiled at them as they waited in the elevator. She always enjoyed seeing people in love. She could tell they were soul mates. “Is love to hear your love story some time.” She spoke up.

Bucky smiled proudly. “Anytime. I love sharing.” He gave Steve’s hand a squeeze as the door opened to their floor. 

She waved at them happily. “Bye.” She watched them go, the doors closing slowly.

“She’s nice.” Bucky said once the doors were closed. “I’m glad Thor has her.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “They fit great.” He pulled Bucky close. “I’m glad you didn’t get more hurt than you did. He breathed. 

“Oh Stevie, I’m a fighter.” He said easily, rubbing his back. “Always have been.” He reminded him. 

“I still worry.” He sighed. “That stuff feels nice.” He kissed The top of Bucky’s head.

Bucky nodded and tugged them to bed. “Maybe we’ll get a good nights rest now.” He hoped. “Maybe tomorrow take some time for just Jake and Andy?”

Steve nodded. “I’m sure Jake is feeling shaken up.” He was the one that tended to worry more. “Maybe we’ll play that board game we got for Christmas.”

“Sounds good to me.” He squeezed him. “I’d like to take you out, maybe this weekend?”

“Yeah? Sure.” Steve smiled. “I’d never turn down a date with my husband.”

“I’d hope not.” He chuckled and rubbed his lower back. 

* * *

Thor looked up when Siv entered, smiling. “My beautiful wife.” He said happily. He stood, making his way to her. “I have missed you.”

“I have missed you as well.” She beamed. “It has been some time since I was away from you.” Siv tan her hand through his wet hair. 

He pulled her close. “I am glad I was here to help the team.” He said honestly. “It was a rough battle. Having one extra man was for the best.”

“And you are brilliant in battle.” She beamed. “A true warrior.”

“A man is no one without a brilliant partner beside him.” He kissed her head. “Let is rest. I’ve missed holding you.” 

She smiled and nodded, going to get ready for bed quickly. They had no spent many nights apart since getting married. 

He laid back on the bed and eagerly wrapped her up when she returned. She kissed his jaw, making him smile. “Did you do alright with Y/N and the children?” He asked, hopeful you two bonded. There was a worry that the pair of you would dislike each other greatly. 

“Yes. She’s kind and helpful.” She said gently. “I can see why you fell in love with her. We discussed you and Tony bickering like children.”

“The best day.” He said fondly. “It is amazing how something so simple as childish bickering can do. So many petty insults were used.”

She grinned. “You? Petty?” She chuckled. “What did you say?”

“I called Stark many things.” He chuckled. “All day.” He felt the warmth in his heart from those memories. “The one that sticks out the most was ‘bionic playboy’. Oh, and overgrown child.”

“Thor!” She laughed. It was amusing to hear such things.

He grinned and kissed her cheek. “I love your laughter.”

“And I love you.” She snuggled to him. 

* * *

The next morning, you were woken up by the feeling of the bed being fuller than you remember. Blinking, you chuckled when you saw your twins draped over Tony, Talia in you, and Ben at the foot of the bed. You rubbed Talia’s back and smiled knowing they missed their dad. They would likely be in there for the next couple nights.

Ben lifted his head sleepily. “Morning.” He yawned. “Want help making breakfast?” He offered. 

“It’s okay. You rest with everyone.” You carefully slipped out. “I’ll make something easy and quick.” You ruffles his blonde hair lightly.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes. 

You smiled and watched them all for a moment before going down to start on some food. You stretched your arms above your head as you went, feeling less stressed than the day before. You figured everyone would sleep in a little. They all deserved it.

You started the coffee once you were downstairs and began making a few different batches of breakfast foods. Everyone liked something different, and the men could  _ eat _ . 

Thor slipped in as you finished a batch of bacon. “Morning, little one.” He said somewhat sleepily. “I could not rest.” He explained. 

“Everything okay?” You asked, worried. Did he want to go home after that two weeks? 

He looked solemn for a moment. “I missed you greatly. And when I saw you again, I had to be ripped away from that.” He shook his head. “I barely got to see you before being rushed away.” He looked away. “I had nightmares back in Asgard when I could not return for years. They returned while we were on the mission.” He admitted. “That I would never see you, or our family again.”

You teared up. “Oh, Thor.” You rushed over to hug him. In all your years knowing him, nightmares never happened. 

He lifted you as he hugged you close. “I missed you so much.” He sniffled, biting his face in your hair. 

You rubbed his back soothingly. “We missed you too.” You told him. “I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and you’ll be gone.” 

“I do not wish to leave you ever again.” He assured. “I shall remain here.” He told you. “I really wish for us to be together again.” He moved space he could cup your cheek. “Please.” He said softly. 

“That’s not just up to us, Thor.” You said softly. “I want that, I do, but we’re both married. It’s not just us involved.” You put your hand on his. “And your home is Asgard. Your family is there. The girls’ family. Siv’s, too.” It scared you. “I don’t want you fearing traveling back and forth.” And you didn’t want that fear, too. 

He sighed and leaned his forehead against yours. “What do we do?” His heart was hurting. There was no easy answer to this.

“We talk with our significant others.” You told him. 

“When? Will it ever happen? I feel as if our lives are too hectic to schedule.” He felt frustrated. 

Licking your lips, you sighed. “Tonight, once the kids are in bed. I’ll bake a bite with the kids today, and we can have that as we talk.” 

He began to feel hopeless but nodded. “I am unsure what will happen but know I love you.” He would tell you every moment he had the chance no matter the outcome. 

“I love you.” You sighed emotionally. “That has never, ever changed.”

“I hope we can come to a conclusion.” He sighed as well. His thumb gently rubbed your cheek. 

“But we have to understand if we don’t.” You looked at him. It was breaking your heart to say. 

He wanted to cry at that and looked away. He could not imagine a world without you together now that he was back. “I’ll let you get back to your cooking.” He said softly and went to get some coffee. 

You felt your chest ache like you had broken his heart. Wiping your cheek, you tried to calm yourself. You shakily began cracking some eggs. It was going to be a very long day of acting okay for the kids. You set up the different bowls of food, used to the buffet style you had to cook in now. This was your normal. This is what you had to focus on. 

Eventually, the kids started coming in, Heimdall bringing in Andy and Jake first. “Morning, mom.” He smiled as he went to make himself some coffee. “Morning, Thor. Oh, the kids weren’t in their rooms when I went to get them.” He told you. 

“They wiggled into our bed.” You gave him a smile. 

“Morning son. Morning young Barnes.” Thor waved at them. “I hope you slept well.”

Andy waved. “We did! We’re happy our dads are home.” He grinned. “And they’re safe!”

Jake nodded. “We were worried.” He got his plate. “They’ve never had missions before. I mean, that we can remember. We know about before.” 

Thor nodded in understanding. “It can be worrisome. But your fathers are great men in battle.” 

“Told you guys.” Heimdall ruffled their hair before fixing up his plate. “Now I’d get food before Uncle Clint gets down here.” He joked. 

You smiled at that. “Very true.” 

Ben came in, carrying Theo on his back as Talia held Annabelles hand. “Daddy said he’ll be right down.” Talia told you. 

“Okay.” You nodded. “Thank you.” You rubbed her back as they ‘got in line’. 

Ben fist bumped Thor as he passed. He raised an amused eyebrow at you. 

You gave a half grin and filled up some of the bowls. “Family days today, guys?” You asked. 

“Monopoly?” Talia gasped happily. “Please!!!” She bounced on her feet. 

You nodded. “I’m sure we can do that.” You agreed. “Maybe some Uno?”

“Uno!” Theo bounced as well. Him and Annabelle usually has Ben or Heimdall as a helper. 

Annabelle was beside the counter and poked Thor. “Do you play?” She smiled up at him. “We have lotsa games!” 

“Oh.” He smiled down at her. “I am not very good at games.” He chuckled. 

“We teach you!” She nodded. “Benny or Heimdall are good!” She told him proudly. 

He grinned. “I’m sure they are. What is your favorite game?” He gave her his full attention. And she loved it. 

She started listing all the games she could think of, eventually leaning against him. 

Your heart warmed at the sight. You had pictured this years ago when talking kids together. Though, it only added to the ache in your chest when you thought about what may be discussed that night. Swallowing, you looked back to your food. A moment later, footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen. 

Thor looked up, expecting his wife or Tony. “Morning, guys.” Bruce smiled. “I smelled eggs.” He said excitedly. 

You smiled. “Take as many as you want.” You chuckled. “I can always make more.” You shrugged. 

“Thanks.” He got himself a plateful with fruit. 

Thor smiled as he saw his girls come in. “Mom will be down in a few. She’s checking on the misters.” Alvilda told him. 

“Thank you, my love.” He smiled. “Did you have fun with the others while I was away?”

“Yes. This world is fun.” She nodded. Heimdall got up to help them get their plates, making her smile up at him. “Thank you!”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her. “We’re going to be playing games today, want to join?” He asked. “We’ll be playing card games, so we can play Go Fish if you want.”

She looked to her father. “Can we? Please?” Her eyes were full of hope, making him chuckle and nod. 

“Great. We’ll get started after breakfast.” Heimdall smiled and helped them settle with drinks. Once they were set, he sat back down to keep eating. 

Thor was proud of his sons and how they seemed to take charge and help in anyway they could. He was also happy his girls got along with them so well. It made him feel hopeful for that night. 

* * *

Siv hummed as she waited outside the door of Steve and Bucky’s room. She wanted to see the healing of their muscles. And to hopefully hear their story. 

Bucky opened the door, freshly showered. “Oh, good morning.” He said in surprise. “Did you need us?”

She smiled up at him. “I was just checking on your injuries and wondered if you both would like to join me for breakfast? I made something in our hall’s small kitchen.” She explained.

He knew you always made a massive breakfast, but didn’t want to be rude. “Sure. Lemme let Steve know.” He smiled 

“Wonderful.” She looked thrilled and stepped back. “Shall I wait to walk with you?” 

Bucky grinned, knowing she wasn’t sure what was proper. “Yeah that’s fine. I’ll leave the door open.” He told her before heading to get Steve. 

Siv leaned against the door frame happily. She loved talking with people. She loved learning about them. She hoped they could be friends. 

Bucky returned with Steve. “Morning.” The blonde smiled. “How was your night?”

“I rested.” She nodded. “How are your muscles?” Her hand went to his back to feel if it was still tender. “Heard, or would you like more healing salve?”

Steve made a thinking noise. “It helped me sleep better, so I think it’s okay.” He shrugged. 

She nodded and moved towards Bucky’s side. “And you?” She inquired. 

He lifted his shirt. “Feels way better. Is it bruised?” He asked. 

She ran her fingers lightly over his side. “No, it appears healed.” She smiled up at him. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you. Your fancy lotion helped.” He smiled as they followed her to her kitchenette. “Smells good in here!” 

“Thank you. I was not sure what you both would like.” She admitted. “I hope I chose correctly.”

“We love anything home cooked.” Steve assured. “Ladies first.” He motioned for her to get hers first. “How are you liking New York?”

“It is quite big.” She admitted as she made her plate, then proceeded to serve them. “And loud.” Which was an understatement. “Very interesting, however.”

“Yeah, I can see that being a shocker.” Bucky smiled. “And you don’t have to serve us, ma’am.” 

She blushed slightly. “Oh, of course. I’m used to this.” She stepped back. “I am sure there are many other differences I’ll find out about.” 

Bucky tilted his head. “Usually the man serves the woman over there right?” He asked, starting his plate. “That’s how Thor is.” He shrugged. “Or...was?” He blinked. 

She gave a weak smile. “Possibly was. I serve him.” She nodded, looking down. “That sounds as if I am his servant, that is not true.” She quickly added. “I enjoy serving my family.”

Steve bit his lip. “Well don’t worry about that around us, okay?” He said easily. “We all serve ourselves. And everyone helps the younger kids.” 

She looked at him somewhat shyly and nodded. “Alright.” She agreed. 

“Or if you’re comfortable, we can help you out.” Bucky shrugged before sitting. He felt bad bringing it up. 

“Help me out?” She asked with a tilt of her head. “What do you mean?”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush and he felt he kept saying the wrong things. “I meant if you want us to...to serve you plates and stuff.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Steve blinked. “I think he means we can treat you how you want to be treated because we want you comfortable.” He explained. 

“Oh, well that is very kind.” She smiled and sat down, seeming okay with that. 

Bucky smiled at Steve, thankful he was better with words. Steve smiled back and sat down, beginning to eat. “Wow, this is really good.” He commented. “I’m what’s it called?”

She beamed. “I suppose it does not have a name but it is basically a pie of different meats and spices. I just make it off of what I find.” She explained. 

“Well, it’s great.” He smiled at her. “Do you like baking?”

She nodded. “I do. Very much.” She said excitedly. “I love gifting people food.” She admitted. “What do you two enjoy doing?” She asked as they all began eating. 

“Stevie likes to draw and I’ve been into cooking new things. We both watch our shows and stuff.” Bucky shrugged. “We like taking the kids out, playing games with them… things like that. Stevie spars with Heimdall, too.”

“Oh, you train yes. I forgot. Perhaps I can watch sometime? I used to train before the girls. Those sound like wonderful hobbies.” She smiled. “Y/N took me to get some clothes, but we were called away. I saw many women there, is that a hobby, as well?” 

“Yeah, shopping sprees are pretty popular.” Steve nodded. “Especially during stressful times.”

She hummed. “Is it expensive?” It seemed like it could be interesting.

“Depends if you have expensive taste.” Bucky chuckled. “For us… not so much. For Tony? Oh yeah.”

She hummed. “I would like to get more Midgard clothes.” It would be nice since they would likely be spending more time there. 

“We shop at thrift stores if you ever want to go. But then Stark gives us fancy clothes for his parties so…” Bucky shrugged. “Kinda balances out.” 

“What’s a thrift store?” She looked at him wide eyed. 

“It’s like a second hand store. Already worn clothes for cheaper.” Steve nodded. “Cheaper, better for the environment, less waste.”

“Oh! I would much prefer that.” She agreed instantly. “That is a wonderful type of store.”

“Do you guys have stores?” Bucky asked. He’d been to Asgard, sure, but always stayed in the palace. 

“Markets I suppose are the same.” She nodded. “We barter a lot.” 

Steve finished up his plate and nodded. “That sounds fun.” 

“It is. That is where I get to share my creations as well.” She smiled. “And I get to show the girls what others make.”

“Sweet. I’m sure they love that.” Bucky grinned. “We never saw that part of Asgard.”

“You two would fit in there quite nicely. Brave men who look nice in uniform.” She said as if it was nothing. “Plus your hair would fit in as well.” She told Bucky. 

He blushed lightly. “My hair?”

She nodded. “Most noble men wear it longer.” She explained. “Like Thor.” 

He smiled shyly. “I just wear it long to wear it long.” He told her.

“It works for you.” She complimented. “I enjoy putting braids in Thor’s hair, do you do your hair much?”

He shook his head. “Not much, no.” He shrugged. “I’ll put it in a bun or pony tail now and then.” He told her. “I did cut it short once, but let it grow right back out.”

She hummed. “I think a side braid could work..or possibly a waterfall.” She nodded, reaching out. “May I feel the thickness?” Siv didn’t want to overstep her bounds. She knew she was more comfortable around people than most. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly. “I don’t mind.” 

She reached over and ran her fingers through it. “Oh yes, perfect texture for braids.” She smiled. 

Bucky couldn’t help but blush at the attention. He wasn’t used to it from anyone but Steve. It had been  _ years _ . “T-Thanks.” He cleared his throat. He lifted his drink, sipping it. 

She grinned and got up. “Seconds or shall I clean up?” Siv felt this had been a nice morning. 

“We can help.” Steve nodded, standing to get his glass and dish. “It was very good.” He assured her. “It’s a good thing Thor trains.”

She beamed. “I’ll pack the leftovers for you both.” She nodded and went to do that. 

* * *

Breakfast was over, and you were surprised that you didn’t see Steve, Bucky, or Siv. All the kids had gone to get ready for a game day. You wanted to ask Thor if Siv was okay but didn’t want to upset him. He had been occupied with Theo and Annabelle. 

You figured you could check on them to let them know the kids were fed and that they’d all be hanging out today. You’d also invite them for games. You brought a couple of bowls of fruit with you as you made your way up. You hoped that things were okay. You stopped at Siv’s door first, knocking gently. You wanted to let her know that if she wanted to head back out to get some things since she didn’t get clothes, that they two of you could do that in the next couple days. 

She opened the door and beamed. “Good morning!” 

“Oh shit.” Bucky’s voice came. “Phew.” He had saved the bowl he was holding from dropping and came into your view. “Morning, doll.” He smiled. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Bucky?”

“And Stevie.” Siv smiled and moved out of the way to show the blonde. “I had them over for breakfast.” She explained. 

“Stevie…?” You mumbled to yourself. Only Bucky called him that. “Well, then I guess you don’t need the fruit bowls I made.” You sighed. 

“Oh, I would be pleased to take one. I love fruit.” She beamed. “Nature’s candy.”

You handed her one. “I just came to check in and say that the kids are having a game day if you all wanted to join…” you explained. “Annabelle got Thor to agree.”

“I love games.” Siv smiled. “I would love to join.” 

“Us too.” Bucky grinned. “I love our game days.” He agreed. “We’ll just go put these bowls away and be back?” He figured all of you could walk together. 

“Sure.” You stepped to the side to let him by. “JARVIS, can you let the others we will meet them in the gaming room?”

“Yes.” He replied easily. 

Steve nodded as he passed and helped carry a bowl as he followed Bucky. Siv motioned for you to come in as she went to put the fruit away. You stepped in, having not been in this room in years. You felt a lot of things at once but did your best to keep it together. After the talk that night you knew you’d be taking comfort in Tony’s arms. You didn’t know how to tell Siv that you’d be talking that night. “I...I think we’re going to have a discussion tonight. Us and our husbands.” You said softly, worried. “After we get the kids to bed.”

She nodded. “Oh, alright.” She gave you a soft smile as she closed the fridge. “That works for me.”

“Okay.” You swallowed. 

She could sense your nerves. “Is it going to be a difficult one?” She asked gently. 

“I’m not sure.” You said honestly. “I’m hoping that everyone can come out of it satisfied.” You shrugged. “I’m trying not to get my hopes up.”

She nodded and hoped all would be alright. 

“Ready?” Bucky said from the door. “Maybe we can all go out for dinner?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Siv nodded, motioning for you to go first. Once you left, she followed. 

Steve nudged you. “You okay?” He furrowed his brows, worried. 

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You told him. This wasn’t a topic you really wanted to talk about before that night. 

He knew you weren’t but he also knew he wasn’t on the top of the list for you to open up to. “Thanks for the fruit.” He said softly. “You grabbed our favorites.”

You nodded. “Of course. I knew you probably wanted a good breakfast after being back.” You gave him a small smile. “There are leftovers, though.” 

“Sorry, we should have said something.” He said shyly. “But we’ll definitely take some left overs.” You were a really good cook. 

“It’s okay.” You assured but you couldn’t help but find it odd. Why did they skip breakfast with their family after a two week mission… to eat with Siv? And wouldn’t she want to eat with her husband? The whole thing made you wonder. We’re Thor and Siv as monogamous as they sounded? You thought Bucky and Steve were! You glanced at Bucky and Siv as you all rode the elevator. 

Jake and Andy rushed to hug their fathers as soon as they spotted them. They both attached themselves to a super soldier. “We missed you.” Jake pouted. “Where were you this morning?” 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “We were with Siv, but we’re here now. What are we playing?” He smiled. 

Annabelle was grinning. “Go Fish and Uno!” She was hanging off of Thor. 

“Well, that sounds like a blast.” Steve smiled, lifting Andy onto his back with ease. “Where should I sit?”

Andy hummed and pointed to where Ben was. “Next to Ben.” He declared. “He’s been helping me.” 

Steve nodded and went to sit by him. “Morning, son.” He was hoping that things were better with everyone by now. 

“Hey.” Ben said softly but focused on the cards in his hand. Andy climbed down and sat by him excitedly. Annabelle giggled excitedly. 

Jake tugged Bucky to sit by Talia and Quinn. You and Siv stood around for a moment. You wondered where to sit. You smiled as Theo waved at you and you went to kneel by him. Siv found an empty seat and sat to observe these games they were playing. She was very curious. 

* * *

Tony and Clint strolled in with pizza and sub boxes as a late lunch for the kids. “Food!” 

You grinned as they crowded the two men instantly. You leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of your neck from sitting in a weird position. Tony glanced at you and winked. You grinned at him lovingly. He was your safe place. Your home. The kids all returned once they got their plates of food. Tony brought you a sub happily. 

“I’ll get drinks.” Bucky stood. “What would everyone like?”

“Juice!” Both sets of twins smiled. 

“Water.” A few other voices came. 

He chuckled. “Doll?” He asked you.

You thought for a minute. “Juice.” You smiled. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll be back.” He’d have to bring a tray. Which he didn’t mind. 

Siv watched curiously and looked at you. You felt eyes on you and looked over. She smiled. “Is doll a form of endearment?” She asked. “Or a pet name, if you will?” 

You blushed. “Um, both I guess. Bucky and I are just close so he likes to use it.” You shrugged. “It’s from his time.” 

“Oh. I see.” She hummed. “Does he call you doll as well?” She asked Steve. “Or do you simply prefer Stevie?” 

It was Steve’s turn to blush. “We call each other a few pet names.”

She nodded. “I am sure I will learn.” She smiled. The relationships in the tower were very close knit.

Tony raised his eyebrow at you. You shook your head, letting him know you’d talk later. 

“Do you have a preferred pet name?” Siv continued with Steve. His cheeks turned a darker pink. 

“I mean…” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why would we call Uncle Steve a pet name? He’s not a pet!” Theo stared as Siv. 

Siv smiled at him. “It’s like a sweet name for adults to use.” She explained. 

Tony had to hide in your neck to stop himself from cracking up. This was hysterical to him, and he loved it. 

You smiled to yourself and rubbed his leg, knowing he’d have some jokes when you were alone. 

“Oh! Like a crush?” Theo asked innocently. “Like when Daddy calls you babe and stuff?” He looked at you. 

You giggled. “Yes.” You nodded. “Like that.” 

Theo grinned as he understood and smiled at Siv and Steve. Bucky walked in moments later at raised an eyebrow. “What’d I miss?” He saw Steve was bright red, Tony was hiding, and you were giggling. 

“I believe I made Stevie feel uncomfortable.” Siv said shyly. 

Tony literally had to bite on your sleeve to prevent himself from saying something. You shook your head at his husband, and your eyes met Thor’s, who was equally amused. “What is the problem, Stark?” The God teased with a chuckle. “Have you finally outgrown being a man child and can hold your tongue?” He smirked. 

“Someone hasn’t called me that in years.” Tony cleared his throat as he pulled away from you. “And yes, I’d say I hold myself back pretty well now, thank you.” He countered. “And doth mother know you still weareth her drapes?” He smirked. 

Thor threw his head back in laughter. “I sure missed you, Stark.” He beamed, shaking his head. “It it good to know that you have not lost your humor!”

Tony grinned. “I’m glad you appreciate it.” He said playfully. 

You beamed at both of them, loving it. These were the type of memories you cherished. 

Bucky nudged Steve once the kids got their drinks and grinned at him. He enjoyed his Stevie looking shy. “Shush.” Steve mumbled to him. He shook his head at his husband. 

Bucky smirked at Siv, grateful for her making him shy. She smiled in return as Thor and Tony kept their banter up. She was growing comfortable. She was understanding personalities more, and how everyone fit together in the tower. 

The smaller kids grew tired after lunch was over and soon everyone started separating. The younger kids would nap while the older ones would do their own thing. 

Thor offered his hand to help you stand. You gently took it easily. He smiled as you stood. “Are you going to take a nap as well?” He asked softly. 

“Probably not. I’ll probably check over schedules, make sure there no appointments coming up...the whole mom of a handful of kids thing. Tony included.” You joked.


End file.
